Velray
Velray (HD 128311) Andolian Protectorate Distance from Sol 54 ly System security rating 5/5 System civilian population 5,045,367,998 Number of assigned police squadrons: 50 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 10 System jump gate coordinates 11192469 Ascension 14 36 00 Declination +09 44 47 Stars in system (single-star system) HD 128311, 0.83 solar masses, 0.73 solar radii, metallicity +0.08 Fe/H, spectral class K0 V Non-CHZ planets Velray 2, 1017 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 911 days, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity 0.12, equilibrium temperature 140 K, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons (none) CHZ planets Velray 1, 582 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 460 days, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity 0.3, equilibrium temperature 177 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Velray 1 b, 1.1 Earth masses, 1.02 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 180 K, uninhabited Velray 1 c, 1.35 Earth masses, 1.2 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 269 K, population 5,040,217,300 Jump Gate Station: Level 14, distance from jump gate 0.265 AU System Details Velray is one of the most popular vacation destinations in the Andolian Protectorate due to Velray 1 c's gentle, varied terrain and luxurious resorts. The moon has something for virtually everyone, from beaches and calm, shallow oceans to vast open plains and forests with trees over 500 feet tall. The local wildlife is fairly placid, although some animals here are very large and should be given a wide space to maneuver. The spacelanes are very safe; although there is no such thing as a 100% guarantee of safe passage, it is very rare to encounter pirates here, partially because there are so many police and Navy ships and partially because traders and miners rarely come to this system since there are very few asteroids and the prices are not very favorable; the prices in Velray are, surprisingly, much lower than in average systems. There are almost always long queues of outbound traffic at the jump gate, but it is not a problem since there are so many police, so pirates will not attack you while you are waiting at the jump gate as in some Asgardian and AIS systems. Sometimes you can get passenger ferrying missions to go to this system for over 100,000 credits. The system's jump gate is not only well-defended by 4 squadrons of police Sabre Mk5 fighters but also 2 squadrons of Navy Glazov interceptor-bombers, in addition to nearly 50 flak emplacements on the jump gate itself. There are many well-equipped repair facilities and shipyards in the system, although its economy is primarily from tourism, not industrial manufacturing. As can be imagined, Starconnect has a station in this system, and many highly profitable passenger contracts can be had, both in Velray and from other systems with Starconnect hubs for interstellar transport. There are rumors, though, that the Protectorate is in the process of building a major naval shipyard in Velray, which may mean more Navy contract accessibility in the future for this system. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:High Population Star Systems Category:Systems with Ubiqtorates Category:Transport Hubs